1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image reading device, such as a multifunctional peripheral, copying machine, or fax device, having a certification function and including a reading part for reading a document; and to an image reading system including an image reading device and an information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image reading device may also be provided in an image forming device such as a multifunctional peripheral, a copying machine, a FAX device, or the like. Image data obtained by using the image reading device to scan the document is used for printing, transmission of image data to a computer or the like, accumulation of image data on an HDD, and the like. In particular, because a multifunctional peripheral has multiple functions, there are cases in which a plurality of settings must be set even when performing scanning, and scanning cannot be easily performed. Thus, an information processing device as described below is known.
Specifically, there is known an information processing device for remotely setting scan and transmission settings of an image input device whose scan and transmission settings can be remotely registered, the information processing device having associating means for associating existing text data with the image input device, extracting means for extracting scan settings from the text data associated with the image input device, setting means for setting the location at which the text data is saved within storage means as the save location for scan data, and means for transmitting the extracted scan settings and set save location to the image input device as scan and transmission settings to be registered in the image input device. Such a configuration seeks to allow for an application running on a client computer to be operated, and for the scan data save location and scan settings to be registered in the image input device through a simple operation.
An image reading device, such as a multifunctional peripheral, has an operation panel. There exist image reading devices wherein user certification (user designation) is performed with the goal of preventing unauthorized use by third parties or collecting usage data for each user. For example, when certification is performed, a user inputs into the operation panel a user name, user ID, password, or other identification information for identifying the user. When part of pre-programmed certification information matches the identification information inputted to the operation panel, the image reading device determines the user to have been certified, and enters a logged-in state. In the logged-in state, the operation panel accepts settings and job executions. In other words, when not logged in, a user cannot, for example, set scan settings or issue scan execution instructions.
When the device is in the logged-in state, a user sets settings for performing scanning as desired. For example, a user sets the locations for storing and transmitting (addresses) image data obtained by scanning, the scanning resolution, the reading color settings, and the like.
In this way, scanning can be performed using an image reading device, such as a multifunctional peripheral, that performs user certification only after various inputs have been performed on the operation panel. However, a somewhat lengthy period of time is need to perform the inputs for logging in and scan settings, forcing other users who wish to use the image reading device to wait. Furthermore, there exists a display part (for example, an LCD panel) mounted on the operation panel that displays a preview image of the scan execution results. The displaying of this preview image is useful in confirming the correctness of the settings, but is a factor lengthening the time from beginning to set scan settings to inputting begin execution instructions.
For this reason, in existing devices, many inputs are necessary during the time from beginning log-in inputs to issuing instructions to begin scan execution, and, when the time needed to confirm the preview image is included, the waiting time for users waiting their turns is increased. For this reason, the problem of reduced image reading device utilization rates and office productivity arises.
By configuring the information processing device so that scan data save location and scan settings can be registered in the information processing device in advance, it is possible to shorten the amount of time needed to set scan settings in an image reading device such as a multifunctional peripheral. However, when the image reading device is used, it is necessary to perform log-in inputs (inputs for certification) and inputs calling up the registered settings upon the operation panel. For this reason, while scan settings are simplified, time is still needed in order to perform scanning. When there are errors in the registered settings, or when one wishes to make additions or changes to the settings, one must either once more set the settings of the information processing device, or else set settings in the image reading device. At times, one may also confirm the preview image. In this way, resetting settings or confirming the preview image may lengthen the waiting times of users waiting their turns. Thus, the problem of reduced image reading device utilization rate and office productivity remains in such an information processing device, and the problems described above cannot be resolved.